


There's Something About Cora

by torichavonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Kissing, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia thought that Cora was a little salty after their encounter in Coach Finstock's office. Now she doesn't know how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Cora

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash!!! OMG! This was actually pretty fun to write, so you might expect to have more of this pairing from me. ^.^
> 
> This was requested by my awesome friend verobird over at tumblr. Check her out and bask in her glory!
> 
> I know I need to finish 'Confusion is a Close Friend of Mine', but I just got internet back (muthafuckin' woot woot). I'm getting my computer back up to speed with it. And getting my tumblr followers familiar with my presence again.
> 
> Anywho, on with the fic.

"Well, that went well," Lydia breathed as she saw Scott run out. Stiles mumbled something about 'stupid wolves' and walked out right behind him. Gathering her stuff, she began to leave the room. "Now if you excuse me, I have some homework to do." Lydia could hear the growl come from Cora, but she didn't have time to see her move.

She knew the girl had moved from her spot when she felt the tight grip on her wrist.

"Okay, what is up with you and grabbing people?" she hissed as she looked to Cora. The werewolf's face was contorted with irritability that Lydia really wanted to wipe off. A little wolfsbane would do just the trick for that.

Cora growl, "I'm starting to question your genius, honey. You seem to forget that not only is there an Alpha Pack out there, but there is another thing using human sacrifices."

"I don't take too kindly to people questioning my intelligence," Lydia calmly threatened. Cora raised an eyebrow before a smirk crossed her lips.

"Well, then do something, Martin."

"Look," Lydia growled as her nostrils flared, "you don't know me, and I don't know you. All I know is that you're Derek's sister, and I am currently seeing, you  _both_ aren't as good with your words as you are with your hands."

"You don't know how good I am with my hands." Lydia's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?" she croaked. Cora stepped closer as she released Lydia's wrist. The strawberry-blond whimpered as the blood flow returned to her bruised wrist. Cora's mouth was close to the shell of Lydia's ear. Lydia didn't know she liked the fact that she could hear  _and_ feel Cora's breath.

"You know  that wolves have fluid sexuality, right? You're a smart girl. You could have figured it out back at the school," Cora whispered. Lydia's heart rate sped up a notch as Cora let her lips brush against her cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" Lydia asked as Cora pulled back. Their lips were mere millimeters away from each other. Their breath mingled and Lydia could smell the strong smell of Cora now. She didn't know if she liked it or if it made her gag.

"You," Cora said, brushing her lips against Lydia's before planting a firm chaste kiss on them. They were sticky with the lipgloss that Lydia wore constantly and some got on her lips.

When Cora pulled back, she smirked again and back away. The air was think in Lydia's lungs, not knowing what she wanted to do.

Before she could react, Stiles came rushing back into the room. She was grateful to him for taking the attention from the elephant in the room.

What she wasn't grateful for was that she was now going to be stuck in the Jeep with Cora right over her shoulder, heading to Derek's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it, drop me a review. If you have some reasonable ConCrit, I accept that too.
> 
> If you want to talk to me over at my tumblr, here it is:
> 
> toomanyfeelsatonetime.tumblr.com


End file.
